Demigods Undercover
by Nicolexoxo2715
Summary: What if Camp Half Blood was a camp for demigods to train as elite spies. When four people who aren't familiar with each other but knows enough about one another comes together for a task? They will have to blend in a high school which they never attended before and find the culprit while finding feelings that are un-explainable. MAJOR PERCABETH AND THALICO! Rated T for language.
1. The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendshp

**Hello Everybody!**

**This is my second fanfic and I am soo excited! My first one is about The Mortal Instruments but recently I've been reading a lot of Percy Jackson fanfics which inspired me to start this one! I am also in love with Thalico but Percabeth is also my OTP soo why not put it in on fanfic? I hope you guys enjoy this and let me know what you think! Also EEEP my birthday's coming up soon!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just a girl who's soon to be 13 in 3 days do I sound like Rick to you?**

* * *

Chapter 1: The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Percy's P.O.V.

It was a normal day around Camp half-blood, which if you didn't know is a camp for demigods, who are half human, half god. Greek gods, but our camp is different. We are also trained to be highly professional spies so we are great actors, good at disguising ourselves, hack anything on a computer, speak 14 different languages, and know any form of karate there is. Occasionally the gods will come down to earth, and do things with humans, causing us demigods to be born. Each cabins are for children of each god but I'm a little bit different. My dad is Poseidon, God of destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms and other water bodies and he's a part of the Big three. Zeus the god of honor, justice, lighting and skies and Hades the god of the underworld, wealth and lord of the dead are his brothers and Zeus is the King of all gods so the Big three don't reproduce often. It's a rule but rules are meant to be broken resulting each of the three brothers have kids. Me and two other kids Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades and Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus. We are one of the best campers in here but we've never really talked.

I was just strolling around camp when I was joined by my best friend Grover who is a Satyr; half man half goat. On my first day of camp, he showed me around and we've been best friends ever since.

"What's up perce?" He said

"I don't know there's nothing to do" I complained

"Ooh Annabeth just won a tournament against Clarisse and lets just say, do not bump into Clarisse for the week or your ass will be kicked so hard it will put you manhood to shame" He said

"Yeah yeah big whoop, Annabeth against Clarisse, it's a no brainer" I said

Annabeth is an all year rounder like me and the same age. We're both 16. She has curly blonde hair and she is tall, athletic and fit. She has eyes that are in an intense shade of gray that always have a distracted look as if she were thinking of a million things which wouldn't surprise me because she's the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicraft, useful arts and battle strategy so she's super smart and an amazing fighter. She's really pretty and I get really dazed which Grover likes to tease me about, I've always tried to be friendly with her but one problem. She hates me. I don't get why but she do so I just ignore her. She always has this permanent scowl on her face when she sees me especially when the Aphrodite girls are flirting with me. Then there's Thalia who's the daughter of Zeus. She's kinda punk and she has a temper like thunder she's a year younger than me so she's 15. We never really talked but she seems nice enough, she's also really smart because she's the best hacker in camp and trust me even CIA is incompatible for her level. As for Nico he's emo, and somewhat badass he is also 15. We spared a few times and we're ok but I wouldn't really call him a friend, he too is very good at hacking but he mostly does hand to hand combat for the spy part of our training. Out of the big three children, I reckon I'm the most normal one.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I once again beated the shit out of Clarisse, It was a favor to the camp because of her always being such a bitch to everyone. I was walking towards my cabin when I saw Percy Jackson walking with Grover. I got to admit he looked hot. He wore a tight fighting shirt showing his nicely toned abs and some jeans. His hair was wet from either taking a shower or swimming. I always had this little crush on him but I can't let him know that! I hate it when the Aphrodite girls flirt with him but COME ONE he's sooo hot with his jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. I could stare at him all day but for whatever reason, when I'm around him I'm forced to be mean to him. I don't have many people who I consider a friend but many people are nice enough to me and knows better than to get on my bad side but we're talking about Percy Jackson here. Thee son of Poseidon. Our camp don't really like the Big three because they are so full of themselves. They think that just because their parents have such power that they can ignore everyone I also hate it how they are like the best spies here. Percy is the nicest of all of them. Thalia is really bad tempered and literally won't let you lay a finger on her and Nico always keep to himself and sulks. You can sense him easily because he smells like death and he send amazing death glares. It's a shared talent with Thalia. They are always so damn miserable and I don't get why but every one of them are great fighters and are worshipped but others.

I am the 4th best fighter and spy in this camp but that's just because Thalia can control lightning and can shock you, Percy can control water and do cool stuff with It and Nico can shadow travel and control the dead. Because of their powers, they can interpret them into their fights so they are very powerful. Also the children of the big three tend to have longer training then an average demigod who usually start at 7 but they started at 5. Me having no special powers like them with the exception of great fighting is pretty good considering I'm the 4th best.

Nico's P.O.V.

I was just sitting at my table alone. Again. I was just there doing nothing when a shadow was covering me

"You're blocking my sun" I said rudely

"Chiron summoned you. You are needed" that person said, not unkindly. I looked up and saw Thalia. She's pretty cool, she can get on my nerves but she like me, loves black and that's a great reason to not hate a person.

"Ughhh what does he want now? For me to summon his dead ancestor or something?" I complained

"No he wanted to talk to me and you." She said

"Fine let's hope this is quick" I said walking with her to the big house. Not long after, we arrived in the rec room. Chiron was there seated along with Annabeth and Percy which was a surprise, including to Thalia who scowled.

"What are _they_ doing here?" she growled

"We need you to do a special task and you four are chosen to go" he said calmly

"How long will this take?" Percy asks

"As long as you take" he replied

"What do we have to do?" Annabeth said leaning forward

"There's this boarding school called Goode High school, where a lot of undiscovered demigods go to. You see it takes an extremely long time to identify demigods but apparently someone in that school has this type of machine that can instantly identify the demigods." He said

"What's so bad about that. In fact that's frickin awesome!" I said

"It's not because whoever's using that device are handing over those new demigods to Luke Castellan so he can build an army to defeat our camp" Chiron said

I looked over to Annabeth who looks about ready to cry but I blinked and she was back to normal.

"Sooo you want us to find that person how?" Thalia ask

"You four will have to enroll into that school as a junior. There's a few demigods from the other camp. Camp Jupiter that enrolls there anyway and they will be there to help you with school." He said

"UGHHH school? Like learning stuff like math, science and all that bullshit?" I complained

"Yes Mr Di'Angelo and watch your language" he scolded me and I frowned. "Goode's is in Nebraska." He said

"Ok so where do we leave and what's our cover story?" Annabeth said, writing notes in her notebook. Wait where did she get that? I swear a second ago she was drinking her coffee and notebook free.

"Oh yes, the gods have a special apartment in Nebraska where you four will stay and your cover story is that you four have been lifelong family friends for a long time but since a tragic accident happened which killed you're god parents (As in Nico 'lost' his dad, Annabeth 'lost' her mom etc) which you came to move to Nebraska to deal with the grief. You four had been bullied in high school and you guys made a what you kids called rebound" He said.

"But if friendsdoesn't suit you, I suppose something more is alright. But before you move to fast you might want to ring Aphrodite for some protection" Chiron said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Percy and Annabeth who were looking at him, jaw dropped and eyes. Both of their expression said 'bitch, are you kidding me?'

Me and Thalia were laughing so hard that we were clutching each others arm to stop us from falling on our chair but that didn't work because we both eventually fell on the floor. I was looking at her, we were both still laughing.

"As for you Nico and Thalia, I suggest you two to get up before one thing lead to another" he said. Suddenly me and Thalia's laughter got replaced by Annabeth's and percy who were peering over the table at us.

"What?" Thalia said with a confused expression as I shrugged

"Ummmm you guys, ummm" Annabeth said uncomfortably. Suddenly I looked at me and Thalia and turns out we were in a very _compromising_ position

"Oh shit sorry" I said and we both quickly untangled each other.

"Well wait are you waiting for? You have an hour to pack" Chiron said dismissively

"Wait we're leaving today?" Percy ask

"Nooo we're leaving yesterday" Thalia said sarcastically

"ooh- wait that makes no sense!" he said

"You make no sense" Annabeth mumbled as we all went our separate ways to pack.

* * *

Thalia's P.O.V.

So after I finished packing I went outside to wait for the other three but surprise surprise, Annabeth was there first holding a piece of paper.

"What you got there?" I asked trying to make conversation

"Oh nothing, just a checklist to see if I have everything" she said

"ok" I said "Weirdo"

I was listening to some music on my new monster beats which I got from my dad when suddenly something or rather _someone_ knocked me over and of course it was Nico Di Angelo who thought it was a great idea to break his landing after shadow travelling

"You dumb shit! You fucking knocked me over!" I said giving him my death glare which usually intimidated people but apparently death boy over here decided it was funny

"You should have seen your face! Man it was priceless!" He said laughing

"You think this is funny, Corpse Breath?" I said

"Yes Pinecone face" he laughed. At this point he was close to rolling on the floor which made me even madder. I used to be a pine tree because well long story short, Luke, Me and Annabeth ran away from home at a young age. Just when we reached camp, monsters attacked us and I was really injured. In a desperate attempt to keep me alive, my dad turned me into a pine tree, which created a magical border around camp so that no monsters can attack our camp. A few years back, Luke betrayed me and Annabeth and he poisoned my tree. Annabeth being the hero she is went to retrieve the golden fleece alone and saved me. Soon after Luke kidnapped Annabeth so it became my turn to save her, with the help of Artemis and her huntress which is a demigod/spy agency for women only. After that I joined the Huntresses and became the lieutenant of artemis, but because of me becoming a huntress, Annabeth felt betrayed and left alone so she became mad at me. After a year of serving Artemis I felt guilty for what I did to Annabeth and quit ending my time with Artemis but she understands so we ended on mutual terms. After I came back Annabeth was still mad so we stopped being friends. I still miss her but sometimes you gotta let things you love go and maybe they'll come back.

"I swear by the time I'm finished with you, you will be soo dead even your dad can't help you!" I screeched

"Oh honey, I rule the dead. In case you didn't realized, death don't frighten me, it excites me" he said moving closer to me

"you worthle-" I was about to throw another witty quip but someone interrupted us

"umm not that I don't find this entertaining but you the flirt meter is overload and we kinda need to go" Percy said as both me and Nico gave him our death glare. Percy swallowed and Annabeth gave an uncomfortable cough

"eh um, we need to go we have quite a long car ride." She said

"How long?" Percy asks

"22 hours and 52 minutes" She said monotonously

"Oh gods. Wait a second!" Nico said Shadow travelling to gods knows where.

"umm so we get there?" I asks stupidly

"Chiron told us that the gods suggest we take a new car" Annabeth said holding up the car keys "The car is by your tree""

"O-" I was about to respond but the dumb ass fell on me AGAIN! Except this time he came back with a ice cooler box and a giant bag

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I yelled

"Holy shit thalia I didn't mean it!" He said

"Well?" I said

"Sorry" He mumbled

"I can't hear you!" I said

"sorry" he said a bit louder

"Well sorry doesn't cut it unless you yell Thalia Grace is the love of my life and I will never land on her after shadow traveling again" I said

"no" he said

"Yep or else we are going to have problems" I said

"No" He said stubbornly

"Fine one, two,th-"

"nononono fine damn it I'll do it" he said

"THALIA GRACE IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND I WILL NEVER LAND ON HER AFTER SHADOW TRAVELING AGAIN" he yelled so loud I swear the floor was vibrating

"hahahaha gotcha" I said putting my phone away with Annabeth and Percy snickering behind me

"Wait you _recorded _me?" He said

"Yep now lets get in the car" I said

"oh guys umm that's your car for when you _arrive_ Nebraska, this is the one you'll be riding" said a guy around early thirties wearing a suit and sunglasses. I shrugged because he's probably our driver.

"Wow is that ours?" Percy ask pointing to the nice long black limo

"Yes Seaweed Brain it is" Annabeth said getting into the car as Percy followed her. Soon after, me and Nico went in. Annabeth and Percy facing Me and Nico who sat on the other side.

"Seaweed brain?" Percy asked stupidly as soon as the car started up

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you're the son of Poseidon and your brain is full of kelp, so seaweed brain" She said

"pssh yeah well, umm Wise girl" He answered back lamely

"Wise girl? Is that all you got?" She snorted

"Well that's all I can come up with now" He said

"Suuure seaweed brain" Clearly not fooled

"Hey so whats in the bags and coolers?" I asked

"Oh just some drinks and snacks for on the road" He said as he passed me my favorite drink, Arizona peach tea. He passed Percy a blue Gatorade, Annabeth a peace tea and he drank a monster energy drink. How typical.

"Music suggestions?" Percy asks

"Green day" Me and Nico said simultaneously. We looked at each at each other and grinned

"Great taste. I have all of their albums" "Wait you too?" "That's so awesome" We said in unison and Annabeth and Percy looked at us like we're a griffin

"Would you stop talking like that? It's creepy" Percy said

"Fine just give me some green day!" I said

"yeah!" Nico said in agreement

"Fine fine," He said putting his hands up in surrender

"Women, so demanding these days" he mumbled

"Hey I'm a dude!" Nico said

"Sure sure, believe those lies" Annabeth said as Boulevard of Broken Dreams(**Amazing song, seriously listen to it!) **blared through the high tech speakers. This is a spy car so technically everything here is high tech. Soon not long after, me and Nico started singing along

(_Thalia=_ _Italic_, **Nico=bold, **Both=normal **)**

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I was stunned by Nico's voice. It was so good yet it sounded broken, perfect for this song**I walk alone  
I walk alone**  
**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

I didn't realize it but I was staring at Nicoz's eyes. His gaze so strong it made me shiver.

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, ah-ah_

**I walk alone  
I walk a...**

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...**

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone...

After we finished Me and Nico we just stared at each other. At one point I thought he was going to kiss me when Percy was there. We snapped our heads and we saw Percy who looked stunned.

"You guys are amazing!" He exclaimed like a little girl while Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Hey Wise girl we NEED to duet together and kick these sore emos asses!" He said as both and me Nico growled

"We are _not _emo's"

"You're right, more like the punk couple" He said but decided to turn away as both me and Nico glared at him.

"What song?" Percy ask Annabeth

"Secrets" they both said in agreement

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Oh shit I have to sing. With Percy Jackson. With Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace as witnesses. Shit.

(_Annabeth= Italics,_**Percy=Bold, **Both=Normal)

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess**

**'Til all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**

I was stunned by how good he was! I took a deep breath and joined him

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

_My God  
Amazing that we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve  
And when a situation rises, just write it into an album  
Seen it straight to go  
I don't really like my flow, no, so_

At this point I feel pretty confident as I saw Percy looked at me wide eyed.

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

**Oh, got no reason, got not shame  
Got no family I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything**

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

So tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
I'm sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away

This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics ever jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away  
All my secrets away

At the end we heard Thalia and Nico clap making me and Percy slightly flushed. I realized that I never really known these people well enough but we're acting like we knew each other our whole lives inside out. Well technically we knew each other a long time but we don't know a single thing about each other. Then I had an idea.

"Lets play twenty questions!" I said excitedly

"What are you 11?" Thalia said rudely

"Well we don't know much about each other and since we're supposed to be _super_ close friends, so we might as well get to know each other" I said as the others nodded in agreement

"So we each ask a question and we all answer ok?" I said

"Yep" Percy said excitedly

"You go first Seaweed Brain" I said

"Ok whats you favorite color?" He ask

"Grey" I said **(I do not know her favorite color but it's the color of her eyes so I just said grey)**

"Black" Thalia and Nico said in unision

"Dude you guys seriously needs to stop doing that!" Percy said "And my favorite color is blue" He added as we all roll our eyes. In camp , Percy made it a known fact that he likes to eat only blue food. It's quite funny really, when he demands blue pudding or blue steak.

"OK my turn. Favorite band" Thalia ask

"One republic or One Direction" I said

"Imagine Dragons" Percy grinned

"Green day" Thalia and Nico said in unsion. Again. "Or One Republic, The Pretty Reckless and Paramore." She added

"OK my turn. what do you look for in a guy or girl" Nico said

"Should I go first?" I asked nervously as they all nodded

"Ok I like a guy that knows how to fight, obviously and can handle himself in any situation thrown at him. I like a guy who's sweet and caring and can sing really well. I also prefer a guy with Black hair and Green eyes" I said when I realized I just described Percy

"Umm ok well I like a girl who also can fight and kick a guys ass when it's necessary, also maybe handy with a dagger. I prefer Blonde hair and stormy gray eyes" Percy said as we both widened our eyes. Silently wishing we didn't suspect it was on another as Thalia and Nico grinned _ever so widely_

"Thals?"

"Umm I like a guy who likes the same bands as me. Who has the same taste as me, and who has a dark side. Also I would love a guy who's not a sexist pig and loves me like there's no tommorow" She said

"Yes what she said" Nico said

"kaay"

After a long eventful ride, us playing more stupid games to get to know each other and singing, we finally arrived to our temporary new home.

I can tell it's the begging of a beautiful friendship

**Soooo what do you think? This was 17 pages long! I wanted to write this as a prologue but I couldn't stop writing! I hope you enjoy.**

**Also I do not own any of the songs, bands or drinks mentioned in this chapter. It took me three days after changing it over and over again till I finally made a decision! Also next chapter there will be a certain goddess that shows up and some romans which I'm sure you'll be pleased about. Also some more Thalico and Percabeth moments coming up! And also you will see how their first day of school goes. Now I have to study for a Physics AND Chinese test coming up tmr yikes! **

**Please R&R because it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	2. Settling Down

**Hey guys!**

**So today's my Birthday and I really wanted to update so here I am! So there was only 1 review but there was a quite a few of you who favorite and followed this and already 142 views say what? You guys are amazing soo here's the chapter!**

**Awesomeness-haha I saw what you did there! I'm glad you enjoyed this**

**Diclaimer: Man I hate these things but yeah I am a girl not a dude nor am I planning to be one, therefore I will never be Rick Riordon.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Settling down

Percy's P.O.V.

After the Limo ride we came to a stop in front of a huge mansion

"Umm is this the right place?" Thalia asks our driver

"Yes, Chiron ask me to drive you here." He answered before we all got off the limo and ran into the house. We all stood in the foyer and we looked around

"Woooaaahhh" We all said in unision and Thalia ran upstairs

"I call the black bedroom!' She yelled from upstairs

"Wait hey no I call it! Hey! Hey!" Nico yelled running after her while me and Annabeth laughed

"Typical Emos" She said

"WE ARE NOT EMOS!" Yelled both of them upstairs

"Well better check out the bed rooms!" she said happily before white smoke covered the room

"Whats happening here?" I coughed then in a second the foyer cleared up and there stood a very pretty women around her early 20s. She had brown hair that came to her waist and she wore a pink tank top with a white high-waisted skirt and gold converses. With one look I rolled my eyes knowing who she was

"well aren't you going to give your favorite cousin a hug?" She said opening her arms wide (**Let's just say she's a daughter of Zeus even though in the myth it's just a rumor)**

"yeah sure sure" I mumbled going over to her to hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked

"Oh well I'm here to decorate your bedrooms because I've heard their god awful!" She said gesturing for us to go upstairs where we found a very disgusted looking Thalia and Nico

"Hey guys!" Aphrodite said

""Afro!" Thalia yelled running over to us while Aphrodite frowned at her childhood nickname

"Ugh why of all names do you call me one of the worst hairstyles on earth?" She replied

"Well you reactions hilarious" Thalia laughed whiled Nico stood there looking annoyed

"These bedrooms are hideous! They have blue to green to hideous yellow!" He exclaimed while Thalia nodded in agreement

"Yeah and where are the green day posters? Or electric guitars or drum sets?" She asked his time Nico nodded

"Well I'm here to decorate your room but no need! I just finished them!" She said happily while snapping her fingers

"ohh where?" They both said jumping up and down

"Over there she said pointing to a large door

"OMG!" They both yelled in unision as the door opened

"I Call this room!'

"NO ITS MY ROOM YOU BIG BABY!"

"ITS MINE PINECONE FACE"

"SHUT IT DEATH BREATH"

"APHRODITE!"

"Well it's both of your room" she said happily

"Ok- wait what?" They both said looking bewildered

"Well My powers can do only so much so you two shall share a room and I'm sure you'll love the kign sized bed!" She said while me and Annabeth are laughing. Well Annabeth is laughing so hard tears are streaming down her face

"oh you two! See your room!" Aphrodite squealed

"Ok" We said walking towards the other large door

"Wooowww!" We said

"Yepp!" she said happily it was a blue room that looks like an island.

There was a little hut area which is probably the snack bar and drink area, then theres a coffee table with water in it and little boats which is like the table I saw on ICarly and for your information I was watching it with the Aphrodite kids. Then there were several couches and two computer desks with IMacs on it. Then there was a huge water bed.

"So we're sharing a room too?" I said

"Yupp" She said as if it's the most normal thing as me and Annabeth's face turned red as we both shrugged. I get to share a room. With a girl. The one I really really like. The one who makes my stomach feels like they're in knots. I'm not complaining. Hell I'm estatic! I felt my heart beat going faster and faster and I'm praying to all the gods that she can't hear my heart.

"Umm where are our clothes and gadgets?" Thalia asks breaking the awkward silence

"ohh wardrobe!" Aphrodite clapped her hands as she led the two girls into their wardrobe leaving me and Nico behind

"I swear she's insane!" Nico whispered

"I CAN HERE YOU BOYS AND NO I'M NOT INSANE!' Aphtodite yelled

"Well how are we supposed to sleep with girls in our room? How are we supposed to be dudes?" Nico asked

"Well I really don't mind, just chill" I said

"Well Thalia will murder me in my sleep!" He said as I laughed

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Me and Thalia entered the walk in closet and we both squealed, there was a shoe rack on the side and clothes hanging. I ran to my side which was obvious because the other side was completely black.

"OMG the clothes!" I squealed

"IS THAT THE LIMITED EDITION GREEN DAY SHIRT?" Thalia yelled

"Girls press you red heels" Aphrodite said and we both obeyed. Suddenly the slide and it revealed a room full of makeup, wigs and designer clothes a coffee table, several fluffy bean bags and plush chairs. The makeup table was huge with many functions

"OMG" I heard Thalia yell from her room

"THIS IS EPIC!' we both ran out and hugged Aphrodite

"Well well, I'm glad you liked it, I'm sure the boys won't be as excited as you but there's still one more compartment that is essential for this mission" She said as she turned around and knocked the bare wall behind her that was made up of wooden boards. It swung open and inside was full of gadgets, weapons and all that jazz

"OMG NICO! PERCYY!" We yelled as the two boys stumbled in

"What? We don't care about clo-" They said as they walked in

"What?" Thalia said putting her hands on her hips as I followed the boys stare and I saw they were looking at a opened drawer filled with lingerie. Both me and Thalia turned and glare at Aphrodite

"I swear that wasn't opened!" I said

"Wow first thing you did when you went here was check out your underwear?" Percy smirked as I blushed

"Hey Pinecone face, mind if I get a preview?" Nico said grinning

"AFROOOOOOO" She screeched so loud I was deaf for a second before looking at the goddess who didn't even flinch

""Oppsie daisy" She shrugged

"ERGHH" Thalia said before storming out two the two smirking boys grabbing them by the ear dragging them into the gadgets room.

"ow, ow, ow, ow" They both complained

"Serves you right now look!" I said pointing to the room

"Wow sick gadgets" Nico said before picking up some darts but just as he was about to throw them randomly

"Woah that is a poisonous dart, made out of celestial bronze. I suggest you save that for later" Aphrodite said

"Oh dear is that the time? I need to go now! Get some beauty sleep because tommorow's the first day of school. toodles" She said wiggling her fingers before she disappeared

"Ok bed now" Thalia said pointing to the door

"Ok jeez, my poor ears" Percy said before hurrying out the door with Nico running behind him

"Lets change" I said before looking though my drawers to find some comfy PJs. I found nothing but silk mini gowns. I walked to Thalia's wardrobe and she had no such luck either

"APHRODITE WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO ACHIEVE HERE?" She yelled

"Umm only revealing silk pjs?" I said knowingly

"Yupp. Ughh lets just get this over with." She said grabbing a random nightdress hurrying out and I went to my wardrobe and picked out a sea green one. Like the color of Percy's eyes I thought before shaking that thought out and going to my room too.

Nico's P.O.V.

After me and Percy went to our respective rooms I took a quick shower before throwing some headphones on and laying on my bed. My wardrobe was not as crazy as the girls but it was still awesome. I took some black boxers and just put them on. I was too lazy to get some pants or a shirt so I just sat there on my bed

Thalia went in and just stood there and smirk

"See something you like?" I teased

"Death breath I'm taking a shower, don't you dare do something you'll regret" Thalia threatned

"Fine. Gods who got your panties in a twist?" I said

"Ughhhh" She groaned before taking a shower.

After 10 minutes she came out and I was speechless, she was wearing a black lace nightdress which barely covered up her butt, all I did was scan her up and down. As she quickly went on the bed and covered herself

"I feel naked" She complained

"Well ummm what are you wearing?" I ask

"Aphrodite gave me nothing but these type of things." She said

"I'm developing such respect for that goddess" I said

"Shut it!" She said throwing a pillow at me as I walked over and got into bed with her.

"Ok we have rules here. 1. No touching. At all 2. Don't you dare stare at me and drool. Clear?" She ask

"Yup understood" I said nodding

"Good now lets sleep" She said

"Good night!"

"Good night"

And we both fell into dreamless sleeps

* * *

I was awaken but the alarm and when I opened my eyes I found my arm wrapped around Thalia's waist. I hit the snooze button and returned to my previous position but 5 minutes later Thalia woke up.

"GET YOUR CLAMMY HANDS OF MEEEE!" She yelled jumping out of my hands

"OK gods so jumpy this morning" I said

"Well I woke up finding you arms wrapped around my waist dangerously near my ass of course I'm jumpy! She said picking up my shirt I was supposed to wear today. She put it on and damn she looked sexy. Wait where did that come from?

"I smell pancakes" She said before going out of the room and I followed. Turns out she was right. We found Annabeth wearing Percy's shirt and Percy was shirtless like me. Annabeth's cheeks were abnormally red and she smirked when she saw us

"Did something last night?" She said

"I should ask you the same" Thalia retorted

"umm Percy's making pancakes" She said

"Nice save" I said

"Breakfast's ready!" He yelled as we all walking into the kitchen

"Blue pancakes? Really?" I asked

"Wel theres Blue waffles too" he answered innocently as we all burst out laughing

"What?" He asked confused

"Blue waffles I a type of infection in the vagina, seaweed brain!" Annabeth laughed as Percy turned crimson red

"Umm whoops" He said

"Dumbass" Thalia mumbled

"So good sleep?" I asked all of them

"Ohh yeah great" Percy said while Annabeth blushed

"Ok, we need to get dressed. See you in half an hour" Thalia said pulling a red Annabeth behind her.

After exactly half an hour, they went out finally and both me and percy stood there dumbstruck.

They were both wearing this black one piece suit that's skin tight but it's not made from leather. **(Think black widow suit)** They both had 5 inch heels and wore makeup but Annabeth's was more natural. She had brown eyeshadow, eyeliner with a wing, some mascara and blush. She looked pretty but Thalia was smoking hot! Them curves, whoo it's getting hot in here. Wait what? Pssh I never thought that

_Yes you did _said some creepy voice oh gods I'm going crazy

_You aren't silly! It's moi!_ The voice came back and it was Aphrodite

_Go away!_

_Nope_

_Do you want to visit the underworld?_ Ok maybe threatening a goddess was a bad idea but this is Aphrodite we're talking about so she's an exception

_Hmph! My family's so mean to me_ she complained and disappeared. My attention snapped back to Thalia whohad raccoon eyes, mascara and dark red lip stick **(Like Taylor Momsen) **and she was looking dumbstruck too.

Thalia's P.O.V.

After I walked down the stairs I saw a very sexy looking Nico. He and Percy had the same attire but he looked hotter. Don't tell Annabeth I said that! Nico was wearing a black v-neck shirt with a black leather jacket, some skinny jeans and black converse. Percy wore the same thing except his leather jacket was brown, and his shirt was navy. He was drooling over Annabeth who was just there smirking but secretly thinking he's hot.

"Umm I think it's time for us to go" She said

"Yes and I call shotgun!" Percy said

"Good cuz I'm driving" Annabeth said leaving me and Nico to sit together again

"Linkin park today!' Nico said

"It's the fucking morning and last time we listened to mostly both of your favorite bands so today we are listening to the full album of Les Miserables" She said while everyone else was moaning

"Fine fine! We'll listen to Rihanna!" She said while Percy nodded leaving me and death breath here to complain

"It's too bleh!" I said

"Well fuck off" She said rudely

"Fine but on the way back me and Nico get to choose" I said

"Deal"

Once we all sat into the awesome Porsche the worst possible song came up but the happy duo decided to sing

_(Annabeth-Italic, _**Percy-Bold, **Both- normal)

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive_

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go_

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

**Shine a light through an open door  
Love and life I will divide  
Turn away cause I need you more  
Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go**

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
And we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine (mine, mine, mine)_

**We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
**_We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place_

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place

Me and Nico instead of trying to be nice friends we complained

"Too much love" Nico said pulling his hair

"TOO SAPPY FOR MORNING" I yelled

"Ouch my poor ears NEED heavy metal!" He said

"OWWWW" I said

"Oh shut up!" Percy said

"WE NEED ROCK"

"WE HAVE NEEDS"

"GODS SAVE US FROM THIS PIT OF HAPPINESS"

"OK FINE SHUT UP WILL YOU?" Annabeth yelled

"YES!" We both high fived before choosing our song

It was makes me wanna die by the pretty reckless and we chose it because we both wanted to die up until a second ago.

Finally after 15 minutes we arrived at Goode high. We all parked in a space and we walked in a line, all of us wearing our shades and walked into the hallway, everybody was looking at us like we're the gods. All the girls were staring at Nico and Percy while all the guys were oogling me and Annabeth with their eyes. I saw a girl hand her number to Nico but I felt this pang of something in my stomach so I leaned over

"Nuh uh back off" I said as she scowled

"Jealous pinecone face?" Nico smirked

"Egotistical much death breath?" I said mimicking his tone

"Touché" He said as we entered the office

"Names" said the lady in a monotone

"Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace and Nico Di Angelo" Annabeth said politely

"Here are you schedules now go before you miss the bell" The women said

"Thanks" Percy said handing out our schedules

_Thalia Grace:_

_1__st__ period- Greek and Ancient Mythology_

_2__nd__ period-Math_

_Break_

_3__rd__ period-Science_

_4__th __period- History_

_Lunch_

_5__th__- English_

_6__th__ period-Woodshop_

"We all have the same time table except I have Architecture last while Percy you have Marine Biology and both Thalia and Nico have Woodshop" Annabeth said

"Ok so off to Greek!" I said. After 5 minutes of trying to find the damn classroom we finally found it.

"You're late" A rude voice said

"I'm sorry we're new here" I said

"Obviously, I'm Ms Bumpass you better sit down, we don't want you failing this class" She said. Like seriously? Bumpass? Joke of the century. It took everything in me to stop laughing.

"Oh no worries we won't" We all said in a very cocky tone as we strutted to our seats. I sat down next to Nico as the other two walked to the two connecting desk next to us.

"I wonder how many facts will she get completely wrong" He whispered

"Probably most of it" I said as we both laughed

" ok so as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, this year we are focusing on Greek mythology but today here is the list of vocabulary you will have to learn today" Ms Bumpass said as she wrote a list of hilarious words

Υγρός- wet

Σκύλος-dog

Κακά-poops

Επί-on

Μου-my

Φρικτός- hideous

Παπούτσια-shoes

"the first word mean skirt, the second means dress, the third means pants, the fourth one means belt, the fifth one means hat, the sixth means scarf and the last one means bag" She said

All four of us exploded with laughter

"Is there something funny?" She asked all of us

"Yup" We said in unison between laughs

"stand up and please share with the class what you find so funny" She said

"Well Ms you wrote Wet dog poops on my hideous shoes" Annabeth said oh so politely

"Which is indeed true" I said and we all laughed again

"How on earth would you know this? Do you have a degree in this topic?" she said boiling with anger

"No but we all grew up together with Greek as our second language" Percy said

"Σίγουρα κατάλαβες τώρα (I bet you don't understand me now)" She challenged

"παρακαλώ, ερασιτέχνες όλοι το γνωρίζουμε αυτό από τη γέννησή του!( please, amateur we know all this since birth!) I said

"ηρεμήσει είναι ακόμα ένας δάσκαλος, αλλά με μια ξεκαρδιστική επώνυμο! (calm down she's still a teacher, but with a hilarious last name!)" Nico said before we all collapsed in laughter again

"SIT DOWN!" Ms Bumpass said as we all sat down still laughing

"Time for greek mythology" She huffed

"Tell us who is Zeus?" She asked as some slut raised her hand

"It is obvious he's the god of death and prince of all gods" She said as Ms bumpass nodded, like seriously? How dare she insult my dad

"How about Poseidon?" she asked

"God of the sun and music" some dude said. OMFG PERCY!

"Hades?"

"God of war"

"Athena?"

"Goddess of love" And because of that we all again laughed out asses off again

"What is funny now?" she yelled

"This is all wrong!" Annabeth said

"This is an insult to my dear da- I mean the gods" Nico said

"How dare you!" I accused

"Eww Poseidon singing?" Percy shivered as we all collapsed in laughter

"Then you each give me several gods and goddesses" She said

"Fine First is Zeus god of honor, hospitality, justice and lightning. He's also the lord of the sky and he's the King of Olympus" I said proudly about my father

"Honey that's wrong, he's the prince of all gods" Ms Bumpass said looking triumphantly

"You think the daughter of, umm never mind but seriously you question me about Zeus of all people?" I said rudely

"Next is Poseidon gods destruction, earthquakes, horses, hurricanes, oceans, seas, storms, and other water bodies." Percy says proudly

And then we all named our parents and the other gods at the end the slutty girl raised her hands up

"Calypso yes?" The ass said nicely

"You forgot to mention Amphitrite" She said smirking thinking she's oh so smart

"Yeah and what about Hades?" The dumb jock said

"Umm Amprhrite is just a minor goddess and the wife of Poseidon and the worst step-mom in the history of gods in theory" Percy said in disgust

"And hades is the god of the underworld, wealth and lord of the dead. He technically isn't a Olympian because he spends all his time in the underworld being the miserable self he is" Nico said

"You are all wrong, where on earth did you get such vile information from?" She asks

"lets just say our family is _close _to this subject" I said as for the rest of the lesson she was explaining how wrong we were.

After greek and math we went to our lockers which was next to each other and went to the snack bar for something to eat **(I don't know if you guys have such thing but I do) **We all got a smoothie and sat on a bench

"Hey hottie" That slut Calypso said sitting down on Percy's lap while her friend Richelle sat on Nico's. Me and Annabeth had daggers shooting out of our eyes and I did what I had to. So leaned in and quickly pecked Nico on the lips

"Back off bitch and go back to your brothel" I said

As Annabeth started flirting with Percy

"Omg remember when we were kids, our parents forced us to take a shower when we were young I'm soo glad we can do that know without or parents looking at us" She said

"Umm yeah babe" Percy said, awkwardly throwing his arms around her

"Hmph" Calypso said before storming off with Richelle

"Ooh Jealous girls" Percy said while Nico just sat there

"Why'd you kiss me?" He said

"Well I didn't want her here so a girl got to do what a girl got to do" I said

"soo lets have a shower together tonight Wise girl" Percy said wiggling his eyebrows as Annabeth smacked his head

"Oww" He complained

"Well I don't mind you kissing me" Nico said smirking

I was about to answer him with a great comeback before someone cleared their throat. We all turned around annoyed

"WHAT?"

"Wow emm hi! I'm Piper McLean!" The girl said cheerfully

"If you're here to flirt with the boys fuck off" Annabeth said

"Oh gods no" She said looking petrified wait she said gods..

"soo?" I asked

"Oh I forgot Daughter of Aphrodite!" She said putting her hand out

"How do you know we are Demigods?" Nico asked

"well I'm in you Greek Class and the amount of knowledge you have on the gods and your greek was amazing so I know plus all the demigods knows four new demigods are here so whats your parent?" She said

"Daughter of Athena"

"Son of Hades"

"Son of Poseidon"

"Daughter of Zeus"

"WTF? Ahaha you are so funny! Meet me in our Greek classroom and you can tell me your real parents" She said as we looked at her in disbelief. 3rd and 4th period was boring like shit but lunch time was…interesting…

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

We sat down at a table as a bunch of jocks walked up

"Dude that's my table you're sitting at" The first jock said

"Oh so you bought this table?" Thalia ask innocently

"No but we sit here every day" another jock said

"Well apart from your butt marks on the chair's I don't think so!" She said storming up

"Thalia chill" Nico said trying to pull her back

"Listen we don't hurt girls" The first guy said

"Oh what? Too chicken to try?" She challenged as the other two jocks came and try to push Me and Annabeth of our chairs

"Do that and you'll regret it" Annabeth said as the idiot pulled her chair she stood up punched him in the gut and kicked him in the chest, I punched the other guy and I blocked a punch from him. I grabbed the guys arm, twisted it behind his back and kicked his ass. Literally

"Hey sweet thang no need to get all worked up" The first guy danny said walking closer to Thalia. Nico was turning red from anger so he punched Danny kicked him on the ground grabbed his arm flipped him over like a ragged doll and did that a million times

"Don't touch my girl!" He yelled as we all walked away

"That was too easy"

"They were worst than the younger kids back at camp"

And with that we went to class.

After our lesson we went into the Greek Classroom and we saw a bunch of other kids

"Hey guys! So today these four are auditioning for our club!" piper said

"Wait what?" I asked

"This is the demigod club or to the mortals we call it the Latin and Greek club!" She said happily

So we four did a whole discussion in Greek. At the end a blond guy walked over.

"Whats you godly parent?" He asked

"I'm the daughter of Athena"

"ok sit down" He said to Annabeth and she obeyed

"I'm the son of Hades"

"I'm the son of Poseidon"

"I'm the daughter of Zeus"

"ahaha prove it!" The blondie said

"Fine" Nico said while bringing up his skeletal army. I got all the water and created a wall of water behind us. Everyone was looking at us with respect and shock, we sat down and Thalia was about to shock him and as she poked him he just stood there

"Wait how are you not feeling this?" She said

"Well I'm blocking it" blondie said

"whos your parent?" She asks

"Iim the son of Jupiter/Zeus" He said

"OMG Jason?" Thalia squealed as she hugged him

"Thals?"

* * *

**So that's it. I'm so tired, 16 pages. It's 2 AM now. It took me bits of my day to finish this so I hope you would R&R because it means a lot to me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own We found love by Rihanna**

**Xoxo **

**Nicole**


	3. Karaoke Night!

**Hey so I'm back again and now there's 4 reviews! Nope not much but all four of them were so sweet! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is gonna be fun because I'm in pain. This is because it's challenge week for school. Challenge Week is basically like camp. Except we can choose our activities like you want to stay home or go overseas. Last year I went to Spain which was amzing so this year I chose to stay at home and I did Wet n' Wild which is a bunch of water sports. Yesterday I did wakeboarding which was fun and today I did stand up paddle boarding but my arms hurt real bad and what's worse is tomorrow I have surfing then on Thursday I have kayaking. By the end of this week I swear my arms will fall off! Also omg House of Hades is out today! After writing this chapter I'm gonna start reading it on my kindle**

**Booklover2016- Thank you so much! And I had a great birthday! I do have many ideas and im trying to fit them together like puzzle pieces!**

**Also I want to thank GoddessofFelines for coming up with Aleerah!**

**Disclaimer- I don't know what will happen in HoH therefore I'm not Rick.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Karaoke Night!

_Last chapter_

"_OMG Jason?" Thalia squealed as she hugged him_

"_Thals?"_

Thalia's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe my eyes! It was my long lost little brother Jason!

"You escaped that monster?" I asked him

"Yeah after about a year you left I just couldn't stand her so I left and ended up in Camp Jupiter!" He said smiling

I looked over at my friends who's faces were filled with confusion except for Nico who was scowling with a tinged of wait was that…jealousy? I smirked and decided that maybe I should torture him longer

"I missed you so much jacey!" I exclaimed throwing myself at him hugging him one more time. This time longer.

"Me too Thals" He said

"I always blamed myself for leaving you and I never stopped thinking about you and finally we're back together!" I said

"Yes Thals we have so much to catch up on!" He said as I looked at Nico who looked like he was going to punch Jason soon so I decided to stop the torture.

Nico's P.O.V. **(I will** **add more Thalia later but we NEED to know what is Nico thinking while watching them!)**

How dare that jerk! First he dared me to prove myself to him then he got himself a girlfriend and what's worse it's my Thalia! Wait did I say my?

_Yes she's SO yours! _Squealed the voice in my head

_Get away in 10 seconds before I turn all your daughter's makeup into mud back at camp_ I said

_Well Drew have been awful to everyone these days so making her makeup turn to mud will be funny _She said

_Fine then I'll frizz you're hair so bad you really will be afro! _I said

_NONONONONO fine I'll go just leave my hair out of this! _She squealed as she left my head

My returned to reality when I was about to punch Jason

"So everyone this is my….." _please don't say boyfriend please don't say boyfriend _"Younger brother"

"HOW DARE YOU GET WITH THIS SCUM….wait come again?" I started to yell but she said younger brother

"Jealous Ghost brain?" She smirked

"Psshhh know but younger brother?" I asked desperately trying to change the damn subject

"Yes, when I ran away I left Jason behind with our mom. She was an alcoholic and she was always yelling at us saying we were a mistake and that it was our fault dad left" She said

"Oh umm I'm sorry" I said sheepishly

"Yeah" She said awkwardly

We stood there in uncomfortable silence when Jason said something

"Umm you guys should get to know our 'club'" he said

"Umm what is this club again?" I asked

"Well it's basically a demigod club but our cover story is that this is the Greek and Latin club. We are the most popular kids here due to our athleticism so a lot of people try to join. Which is why we give auditions and tryouts for them but they have zero chance. It's _very _elite" He said

"Oh, um well we would definitely like to know you guys better" Percy said

"Yeah how about we each say our name, our godly parent and any abilities we can do" Annabeth said

"OK I'll start, I'm Jason Grace, and I'm the son of Zeus. I can control the air, electricity and lightning" Jason said

"I'm Piper Mclean. Yes as in Tristan Mclean. I'm his daughter also my mom is Aphrodite. I can charmspeak" Piper said who was on Jason's right. She was that girl who didn't believe our parents during lunch time. I don't like her but I saw Percy and Annabeth smiling. Me and Thalia wore no facial expression.

"Hola Me Llamo Leo. Me padre es Hephaestus-" **(A/N I didn't use google translate! I learned Spanish at school for 2 years and I feel proud of myself :D)**He was interrupted by Piper who cleared her throat "Leo you're speaking Spanish again" She hissed

"Right ok My name is Leo, My dad is Hephaestus and I have Pyrokenesis and I am Immune to fire" Leo said. He has curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears. He has a cheerful babyish face and he's wearing a mischievous grin. Gods if the Stolls were here, they'd be best friends.

"Wait you're a pyro?" Annabeth gasped as Me, Thalia and Percy looked curious

"Soooo?" Thalia said bored

"Well it's been centuries since a son of Hephaestus possessed the powers of Pyrokenesis and being immune to fire is amazing!" She said

"Wow I didn't know that" Leo said

After several people it was this goth girl. She has black elbow length hair, purple-ish brown eyes and tan skin and I was curious about who her godly parent was.

"Hi, I'm Aleerah and I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite and I can sense when someone is lying about doing an act of love like kissing, dating, stuff like that** (I don't know if that's a thing but meh it's cool)**" Aleerah said to my surprise. Wow a goth Aphrodite child. This is news to me.

After this I learned quite a few names. Frank, Reyna who has a permanent scowl on her face, Hazel who to my surprise is my half-sister. It was kinda awkward but I don't mind. I couldn't wait to tell Bianca this. I occasionally go to the underworld to talk to her so she's up to date with all the gossip. Sometimes I swear she's like an Aphrodite girl.

"Hey guys you wanna come to our house for Karaoke?" Thalia asked enthusiastically as people nodded and mummers of yes's.

"Well you guys can follow our car" she said happily

"Ok well Leo drive me?" Jason ask

"OMG NOOOOOO You're coming with me young man!" Thalia said dragging Jason behind her

"Hey I'm only a 10 months younger than you!" He complained

"tsk tsk details, details" She said

"Hey what about me?" I said

"Shadow Travel dumbass!" She scoffed and walked away

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

Thalia took it a upon herself to drive but was too busy talking to Jason so she nearly crashed our car to a tree. After that we arrived and we saw the entire living room turned into some sort of theatre. A huge stage was in front with lights shining down and rows and rows of seats were at the front

"Nico did you do this?" Thalia ask the Black Emo who was walking towards us

"Nope" He said handing us the note he was holding

_Music is my life_

_Hope you enjoy this surprise_

_I'm so awesome right?_

I rolled my eyes

"Apollo" We all said knowingly.

"Hey Nico can you shadow travel some people back from Camp to come here?" I ask

"Sure!" He said

As he disappeared a second later he came back with two figures and in came The Stoll brothers. "Yo wassup? Heard there's karaoke and we just couldn't miss it" Travis said as Connor nodded then Nico disappeared again and came back with Katie Gardner and Miranda Gardiner. He did that for a few times and he brought Grover, Juniper, Chris and sadly Clarisse but whatever! Then for the last time he appeared with Tyson to Percy's delight. As soon as everyone was sat down, I saw 10 empty chairs. I just shrugged I mean Apollo probably expected more people.

"OK ok yo!" Connor and Leo stood on stage. Both wanted to host it so here they are.

"We are going to put you into boy girl pairs and you will have to sing a song from a category pick and Me and Connor will choose the song!" Leo said

"The category is love!" Connor said

"OK first pair is Percy and Annabeth!" The both said

"Come on seaweed brain let's do this!' I said grabbing his hand

"Ok I'll draw the category" Percy said as he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Leo. He opened it and Conner grinned

"Percy and Annabeth will be singing A Heart full of love by the Les Miserables cast!" Connor exclaimed as Me and Percy widened our eyes

"I thought it was modern day songs!" Percy said

"Nope!" Leo said shaking his head

"Sing it you big prissy!" Clarisse said

"And bring the feels from Cosette and Marius! We need to feel love" Kayla said. She was the daughter of Apollo and is obsessed with musicals

"fine" I said grabbing Percy

(_Annabeth-Italic, _**Percy-Bold, **Normal, Both)

**A heart full of love**  
**A heart full of song  
I'm doing everything all wrong  
Oh God, for shame  
I do not even know your name  
Dear Madamoiselle  
Won't you say?  
Will you tell?  
**  
_A heart full of love  
No fear, no regret_  
**My name is Marius Pontmercy**  
_And mine's Cosette_  
**Cosette, I don't know what to say**  
_Then make no sound  
_**I am lost**  
_I am found!_

I stared into Percy's Sea Green orbs.

A heart full of love  
A heart full of you  
A single look and then I knew  
I knew it too  
From today

_Every day_  
For it isn't a dream  
Not a dream after all

Then the place erupted in applauses as we shyly went back down to our seat

"Wow I got to say I absolutely felt the love" Leo said wiping a fake tear.

"Next is Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll!" Conner said smirking

"And they are singing Give me Everything By Pitbull featuring Ne-yo, Afrojack and Nayer!"

After they finished singing they were both bright red and they walked off.

Almost every pair was done singing except one.

"Thalia and Nico!" Leo yelled

"Ok ok just give us the damn song" Thalia said

* * *

Thalia P.O.V.

" The song is..Give me Love by Ed Sheeran! They said as both of us blushed, I was secretly satisfied with the song choice

(_Thalia-Italic, _**Nico-Bold, **Both-Normal)

**Give me love like her,  
'Cause lately I've been waking up alone.  
Paint splatted tear drops on my shirt,  
Told you I'd let them go.  
And that I'll find my corner,  
Maybe tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood turns into alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya,**

He was walking closer to me and I felt my heart racing I felt like he really was singing to me

Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,

If only I know how your lips taste I thought to myself

**My my, my my-y oh give me love,  
My my, my my-y oh give me love,  
**My my, my my-y oh give me love,  
My my, my my-y oh give me love,  
My my, my my-y oh give me love

_Give me love like never before,  
'Cause lately I've been craving more.  
And it's been a while but i still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go  
You know I'll find my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya,_

Give a little time to me, or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around,  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow,  
My my, my my-y, oh give me love  
Give a little time to me, or burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow

**my my, my my-y, oh give me love  
my my, my my-y oh give me love,  
my my, my my-y oh give me love,**

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover_

(THALICO HARMONY PART)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Ah! )  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Love me, , love me)

M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love, love me)  
M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Give me love)

**my my, my my, oh give me love  
my my, my my oh give me love,**  
_my my, my my oh give me love,  
_my my, my my oh give me love,

By the end of the song both me and Nico couldn't help it and we both kissed each other. It was hugry and we both wanted more until we got interrupted by loud clapping and two voices both whom are extremely annoying

"OMG OMG MY MY MY" A loud squeal which hurt all of our ears

"Shit what are you guys doing here?" I said as my eyes opened. All the gods were here filling the last 10 seats that were empty. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis *Gulp* Demeter, Hermes and Ares. They all looked like teenager but insanely beautiful except for the Big three who looked old and wise, and Artemis who looked about 12. They were all stuffing their faces with chips and popcorn but Apollo stopped eating in a middle of the bite and bits of popcorn was dropping from his mouth

"Well we were bored so we wanted live entertainment!" Aprhodite said

"umph smp mmmp wmmpppp jmpphh stpphh mmmmpp" Apollo said

"Yeah real godly behavior there now will tell what are you saying after you swallow that?" I said impatiently

"Nice way to talk to your brother. Anyways I said We just stopped by accidentally" he said

"Nooo" Aphrodite said

"Yesss" He replied in the same tone

"It was your idea!"

"Well you made them sing the songs!"

"At least my mouth wasn't hanging open with popcorn bits in it!"

"You big pathetic match maker!"

"you haiku poet wannabe!"

"oh you did not go there Miss thinks I'm pretty!"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Athena bellowed. I looked around and the kids of Apollo and Aphrodite looked embarrassed while the rest of us looked amused.

"Well we wanted to see our children sin and it was lovely. Please do continue. Don't stop because of us" She said looking at us kindly except for Percy whom she gave a death glare as he looked down, scared.

"Ok well it's the singles round!" Connor Announced

"Wait!" I saw Calypso and Richelle come running towards us

"We heard there was karaoke and we couldn't miss it!" Said the only two mortal in this house. I saw the gods and their faces were full of disgust from her slutty clothes.

"What do you want?" Leo said frustrated

"We want to sing a song" Calypso said smugly

"Fine what do you wanna sing?" Connor said warily as she whispered in his ear

(_Calypso-Italic, _**Richelle-Bold, **Normal-Both)

_I've been trying to let it go__  
__But these butterflies I can't ignore__  
__Cause every time that I look at you__  
__Know we're really catch 22__  
__We've been friends for so long but I__  
__Need to tell you what's on my mind__  
__I'm sick and tired of playing games__  
__'Cause I know that you feel the same_

Calypso sang as she walked over to Percy she started grinding him as Annabeth growled, the whore smirked**  
**  
_I Know you inside out,__  
__So I'm asking now__  
__Take a chance on me__  
__How much clearer can I be?_

She walked back up and started singing that mortifying song again **(tbh I kinda like this song, just the lyrics are terrible)**

_Hey, boy, watcha gonna do__  
__If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move__  
__I'm Gold, Gold__  
__You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company__  
__So bet your money on me__  
__I'm Gold, Gold_

**Do I really need to spell it out?****  
****My heart skips when you're around****  
****I got everything that you need****  
****So come on baby get close to me****  
****So confused that I'm not surprised****  
****From greater bells, and rolled the dice****  
****Know all your moves, dont know why I fall****  
****Should put me out, but I want it all**

This time it was Richelles turn to go over to Nico and she went and batted her eyelashes and pressing her body to him as he narrowed his eyes**I Know you inside out,****  
****So I'm asking now****  
****Take a chance on me****  
****How much clearer can I be?**

She kept walking towards him as he tried to walk back**  
**  
_Hey, boy, watcha gonna do__  
__If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move__  
__I'm Gold, Gold__  
__You , me, good as can be, want to be more than your company__  
__So bet your money on me__  
__I'm Gold, Gold__  
_**  
****Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)****  
****I'm Gold, Gold****  
**_Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)__  
__I'm Gold, Gold__  
_  
**Been to cool just to tell you straight out****  
****But by now I wish you figured it out I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya****  
****You're not a fool you see what I'm about,****  
****So by now I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think you figured it out I think ya!**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do  
If you want me like I want you, then man up and make your move  
I'm Gold, Gold  
You, me, good as can be, want to be more than your company  
So bet your money on me  
I'm Gold, Gold

"Hey Death breath, Annie, kelp head, we need to act all coupley which means we need full on make out sessions later k?" I hissed as they all nodded. Tomato red though I probably am too.

Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
I'm Gold, Gold  
Na na ra ta ra ta ta (x3)  
I'm Gold, Gold

This does it! They crash our party with our friends and they started doing inappropriate things to Percy and Nico. They sure will get a fist full of Thalia and Annabeth. We both grabbed our assigned 'fake' boyfriends shirts and smashed our lips to theirs. As I kissed Nico once again there was sparks it was amazing. So good he licked my lips and sneaked his tongue into my mouth I did the same. We started massaging each others mouths and can't but groan as I felt Nico smirk. I opened my eyes slightly just enough to see Annabeth and Percy do the same until Calypso and Richelle came and clear their throats

"You're making out with our boyfriends there" They said crossing their arms

"Oh really? Because you think you gold? Well I don't think so" I said as Me and Annabeth walked up the stage. I whispered the song title as Connor grinned (again)

(_Annabeth-Italic, _**Thalia, Bold, **Both-Normal)

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth_

As she sang she signaled for the boys to come up. When they did we started sexy dancing around them. She grabbed Percy by the collar and dragged him around the stage

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we caught on fire  
She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile_

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I wrapped legs on Nico's torso and we were now facing each other. He was smirking and I was singing

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way**

He put me on the piano that appeared I lay down on it as he faked play some keys

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want  
And what they like, it's easy if you do it right  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**

I forced him to go under me and I lay on top of him. I was very sexy especially when me and Annabeth both had super short skirts on and crop tops. We looked classy yet sexy the wasy it's supposed to be not slutty

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now

But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

**I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving**

We walked up to the two sluts and we sassed them we were just too good. They looked defeated and we grinned

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now_

**But God, does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God, it just feels so  
**It just feels so good

"UGHHH YOU"LL REGRET THIS YOU FUCKING BITCH! I BET YOU FUCKED EVERYONE EVEN THIS OLD MAN!" Calypso yelled pointing at my dad

"Young lady that was vile language, you shant ever be present in this house and I'm her father just so you know" My dad said

"Whatever fucking loser" She said

"I suggest you leave before I make you do something you'll regret" Apollo said standing up. Sadly he was looking pretty good right now. He had his usual blonde hair, blue eyes Luke look alike.

"Hey sweet thang" She said as the Apollo kids gagged

"Whats you're problem?" She said to them

"Umm that's my brother you're talking to and he's married. Look That's his daughter!" Kayla said pointing at Artemis

"I don't see his wife" Calypso said

"I am so back. Off. My. Man" Aphrodite said poking her in the chest

"No" Calypso said

"Honey get out or you'll die" Aphrodite said charmspeaking her

"ok" Calypso walked off with Richelle behind her. We all looked at Aphrodite.

"What? Did you see those clothes? They were barely covering herself. You have to be _stylish _not _exposed_ and gross I just said I'm married to _Apollo_" She said in disgust

"Hey! I'm plenty hot" He said

"Sure, sure what ever helps your ego" She said patting his head as he frowned

"Well we should have one more performance before we go back home" Artemis said

"OK Well I pick Aleerah to sing the next song" I said as Aphrodite beamed

"Sweetie you'll be great" She said combing Aleerah's head

"OK well I'm gonna sing Avril Lavignes Rock n Roll" Aleerah said

Let 'em know that we're still rock n roll

I don't care about my make-up  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say, "So what (what)?"

I don't care if I'm a misfit  
I like it better than the hipster bullshit  
I am the mother frickin' princess  
You still love it

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how it really goes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this  
Town one day  
You're the only one that I  
Want with me  
You know how the story goes

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never gonna to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say, "Me too" (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted

Some some how - it's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am  
All about  
You know how the story goes  
Oh, oh, oh

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio

What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll

Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n roll  
Hey hey hey

After Aleerah's amazing singing, the gods and goddesses went to talk to their kids for a short while and then they left. The Campers decided to stay for the night and the others went home. I was walking up the stairs to my friends and there was only one thought in my mind

Nico kissed me.

* * *

**So 3rd chapter done! It took me a good 6 hours to write this, I hoped you enjoy. Some Percabeth and Thalico in the Chapter and Tratie! I will put more Tratie next chapter and some other campers :P I'm packing for surfing now and I feel like a zombie. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own the songs in this chapter**

**Please read and review because it means a lot to me!**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	4. Truth or Dare and 2 Broken Girls

**Hey y'all! **

**Yeah I'm updating again! Well this chapter has been done many times but hey, its where the coupley magic happens! Hehehe I FEEL LIKE APHRODITE! Challenge week is over **** but this week is a holiday for my school cuz it 'half term' so I will try to update as much as possible. I also want to thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**Guest- Awww thank you so much! It's people like you that inspire me to write!**

**Shadow-I'm glad you like this story! Aleerah was actually created by GoddessofFelines so she owns Aleerah. Go check out her story where Aleerah is a Daughter of Hades! I love reading fluffy stuff so naturally i love writing them!**

**Oh also I'm half way reading the House of Hades but I stopped cuz omg omg Nico , percy uhhh he can't it shouldn't, UGHHHH I'M FUCKING MAD AT RICK! Did you guys read it yet? Are you fuming with anger or hyperventilating like I am even though I read that revolting prospect yesterday. My poor heart shall not heal.**

**Listen to Royal and Team by Lorde, That girl is only 3 years older than me but she's hella talented**

**Disclaimer- I so own Percy Jackson!**

**Rick-No you don't I do!**

**Me- OH RIGHT BECAUSE IF I DID NICO WOULD BE DIFFERENT I WOULD ACTUALLY MAKE A HAPPY ENDING YOU MONSTER! But still percabeth is like a genius! Omg they are soooo cute together BUT HOW DARE YOU I HAD HOPE! But omg jasper is soo cute too! Like seriously two power couples BUT WHYYY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEEEE? (Continuing yelling then start fangirling like Aphrodite then starts yelling again….. This goes on for two hours)**

**Rick- OK YOU BIPOLAR WEIRDO! STILL I OWN PJO!**

**Me- yeah and I own Nico Di Angelo**

**Rick- I OWN ALL CHARACTERS **

**Me- =.= party pooper**

* * *

Chapter 4- Truth or Dare and 2 broken girls

Percy P.O.V. (Sorry for not putting his P.O.V. last chapter)

We all went up and our living room finally transfer back to a normal living room. Everyone from school left except for Jason, Piper, Reyna, Leo and Aleerah. Thalia wouldn't let Jason go back to his apartment where he shares with Leo. Piper, Reyna and Aleerah's mortal parents were constantly travelling so going home would mean being alone so we invited them to stay over with our camp friends except Miranda who said she will cover for us much to Connors dismay. Our house was so huge that everyone can have their own room. Thalia was down stairs just cleaning things up a bit like the Pizza boxes , Popcorn bags and soda cans which the gods left behind. Seriously? They don't mind redecorating a room in seconds but is too lazy to pick up their trash and they call us irresponsible? I don't get them sometimes. What's worse is that no demigod had a share of their food. Me and Annabeth led our friends up the stairs

"So yeah which room do you want to go to first? Mine or Nicos?" I ask

"Percy's" They all said in unision

"Hey whats wrong with my room?" Nico said

"Well it's gonna be all black and gothy wait is that a word?" Piper said

"It is now" Jason said smiling as Piper blushed shyly

"I'm not goth or emo! I just like black" Nico said defending himself

"That is Emo" Annabeth said as she opened our room door

"What where's your room Annabeth?" Katie ask

"This is my room I share with Percy" She said walking in right beside me.

"Wait dude you guys sleep _together?_ As in the same bed?" Travis said

"Yeah umm it's all Aphrodite's fault even Thals and Death Breath have to sleep together" I said "Yes offense!" I shouted at the sky as thunder rumbled

"Wow that's sick dude" Connor said patting me on the back. Yeah I know I thought

"come on everybody grab a beanbag chair and form a circle!" I instructed

"ok I'm here!' Thalia said running into my room grabbing a beanbag chair and putting it down next to Nico

"ok lets play Truth or Dare. If you chicken out and skip a truth or dare then youll have to take off a piece of clothing that does not include socks, shoes, and those sort of things" Reyna the daughter of Bellona said

"I'll go first!" Juniper said

"Ok Thalia truth or dare?" She said

"Dare"

"I dare you to swap clothes with umm Katie on. the. spot for half an hour" Juniper grinned

"What? She's not wearing a single piece of black clothing!' Thalia said

"Too bad" Juniper said

"Fine" She grumbled as the girls went in the middle of the circle and started taking their clothes off, but what surprised everyone was that both girls were wearing extremely skimpy lingerie. Thalia was not really surprising because Aphrodite forced her to but Katie was wearing a dark blue lacy bra and thong. I didn't stare, instead I looked at Travis who's eyes were bugging out of his head and he was drooling.

After the girls finished changing Thalia was wearing a green skater dress and Katie was wearing a shirt that said Rainbows=death with black jeans. The two girls looked really different. Katie smirked and walked over to her seat. She smacked Travis upside of his head

"You're drooling dumbshit" She turned back

"Ok Piper truth or dare?" Thalia ask

"dare" she said instantly

"Who do you have a crush on? If he is in this room and single then go over to him sit on his lap and make out with him for two minutes and sit on his lap for the rest of the game" Thalia grinned a Piper blushed really badly

"ummm ok" She said quietly as she slowly walked to Jason who was turning redder and redder by the minute

"sorry" She muttered as she kissed him. Not long after, this became a full-fledged make out session and yep clothes were coming off. After precisely 10 minuted they were interrupted by the sound of someone gagging. They turned and saw Thalia hugging a bin puking in it. They both were shirtless and they turned around and blushed.

"Umm sorry but seeing my lil bro making out with Beauty queen here is making my poor stomach turn" She said putting the bin down and drinking some water. She ran into the bathroom and she came out in a second

"Umm Oh my gods Jason I am so sorry you probably don't even like me and we had to make out even f it was the best make out session ever after all I never kissed someone before, Oh my gods you had to kiss an amateur I am sorry, you probably hate me and hate me rig-" Piper was rambling her eyes cloudy with tears but she got interrupted by Jason who cut her off with a kiss.

"Hey I'm an amateur too. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" He said wiping a single tear off her face as we all cooed and awed

"Ok Katie Truth or dare?" Piper ask

"Dare" She said

"Ok I dare you to go to Travis, hit him profusely then do something that you're sure would have made it up to him" She said as Katie beamed

"I'm gonna enjoy this" She said

"Umm hi Katie kins" Travis said nervously then SMACK Katie smacked his cheek, sh kept doing this for a good 5 minutes

"OWWWWWWWW I AM NEVER FORGIVING YOU!" He yelled and to make it up to him she kissed him full on the lips, she quickly pulled away as he blushed

"All is forgiven" He said as she smiled

"Ok Annabeth truth or dare" Katie said

"Truth" She said as we all groan

"Ok Annabeth have you ever touched someone's cock before , who was he and was it an accident or on purpose, what happned and did you like it?" She said as both me and Annabeth blushed

"Woah who are you and what have you done to my Katie Kins?" Travis said

"What do you mean?" She ask frowning

"Ok 1. You stripped in front of everone 2. You kissed me and 3 you're using strong language. Back at camp you'll be yelling at me just by calling you Katie kins" He said

"Well a good girl needs her bad moments" She said and Travis nodded

"OK Big brain, answer the question" Connor said

"Umm I did touch someones cock. It was Percy's. It was an accident, I tripped against a rock and he was right in front of me and I grabbed the nearest thing I could find and it was his dick." She said as we both blushed even more

"Did you like it?" Katie asked again as Annabeth nodded ever so slightly

"It was very painful by the way and Wise girl you liked touching my dick?" I asked wiggiling my eyebrows

"umm Percy truth or dare" She ask changing the subject

"Dare" I said

"Ok I dare you to go outside and sing Milkshake by Kelis" She said

"Oh shit' I said walking out. I stood on the porch of our house and I took a deep breath

"MY MILKSHAKES BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARN AND THEY'RE LIKE IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS, I CAN TEACH YOU, BUT I HAVE TO CHARGE!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. All my friends burst out laughing as I gave them my not so scary death glare. Hey it's Nico and Thalia's element.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DOUCHE!" Said a loud obnoxious voice, we all turned around and we saw the one and only Calypso

* * *

Katie's P.O.V. (YAY! First P.O.V. that's not Percy's, Annabeth's, Nico's or Thalia's)

We all turned around to see who that loud voice was and we saw that bitchy girl from the karaoke party earlier on.

"Oh not her again" I sighed

"No worries babe, she got nothing on you" Travis smirked as I whacked him in the head.

"Ouchie, you hurt me, you need to kiss my boo boo now" He said in a childish voice while pouting. To be honest he looked really cute

"Ask your little brother to do it. He probably have more sympathy for you then I'll ever have" I said

"You sympathize for me plenty" He said as he turned back to look at that girl

"Calypso?" Percy said

"OMG PERCY BABE! WHAT A COINCIDENCE!" She squealed and ran to Percy jumping on him and kissing his cheek as Percy looked violated and Annabeth turned red with anger and she was literally shaking.

"I give you two seconds to get off him before I yank out all your fake hair extensions" She growled at 'Calypso' as Percy called her glared at Annabeth who was standing right in front of me.

"Go home bitch, his parents won't want a slut to be in his room." She said looking triumphantly as if she won the argument

"But they thing is… I live here, Percy's room is my room and his parents is let's just say MIA" She said smirking as Calypso set her jaw. She charged at Annabeth who sidestep which meant sh would be crashing to me. My eyes widened but before I could react, somebody pushed me away. I stood up and saw Travis on the floor with Claypso on the top, she smiled and started, umm _feeling _him. My blood boiled and I felt this thing in my stomach, I ignored it as Travis pushed her off him

"Stop touching me you walking STD" He said

"I know you want it" She said

"I have a girlfriend" He said quickly

"Oh really, I don't see her anywhere" she said looking around. I caughted Travis's eye and it said 'go along with it' I nodded and I stepped out

"I'm his girlfriend, he's mine" I said protectively

"Ohh green freak. Wow Percy you have such freak friends" She said, she pointed at NIco and Thalia and Aleerah

"3 emos"

Then she turned to Clarisse

"A man woman"

She turned to me and Juniper

"Two green freaks"

To grover

"A disabled loser" (**A/N what a bitch right?")**

To the Stolls and Leo

"3 curly haired losers all of them I bet are unwanted"

To Piper

"Miss trying to be pretty but it not"

To Jason

"OK I got to admit, he's eye candy"

To Annabeth

"Little Miss Thinks she knows it all, but I bet I'm smarter than her.

Oh shit. All hell broke loose.

All of us girls charged at her. Clarisse got to her first and she punched Calypso in the nose

"Do*punch* know I *punch* spent most *punch* of my life *punch punch* beating the crap *punch* out of boys *punch * for my entire life *punch punch punch* YOU SLUT! *Kick in the ribs*" Clarisse got off Calypso and it was my turn

"You hypocrite. Gardening is my life and you insulting me and my friends is unacceptable" I said pulling out my only dagger that wasn't made from celestial bronze

I cut her leg real hard and walked off, next was Thalia

"Me? Emo? At least I have self-respect" She said kicking Calypso in the ribs for a good 5 minutes then Aleerah came. She crouch down to Calypso and stroked her face

"So pretty, so much potential" She cooed

"Such a pretty face, mother would've been squealing" She said

"TOO BAD YOU'LL LOOK LIKE CRAP!" She yelled and she grabbed a stick from a tree and started pounding her

Last was Annabeth

"I'm the daughter of a _very _wise person. You insulting me is insulting my mother and there _will _be consequences" She said as she ripped Calypso's hair extensions revealing shoulder length hair

"hmmm too shrot" Annabeth said cutting Calypso's hair neck length. Piper came up and looked at her

"You will go to the hospital, and say that a gang beated you up, you will not tell a soul about this or you will have to face the wrath of Zeus" she said calmly

"ok" She said in a daze and stumbled off. They guys looked at us with respect and shock

"Screw truth or dare, how bout some Would You Rathers?" I asked mischievously

Thalia's P.O.V.

Once Katie asked us I knew instantly this would be interesting. We all went back in to Percy and Annabeth's room, we sat back into our seats and once we sat down Nico grinned

"Can I go first?" he ask

"Sure" Katie said

"Thalia, would you rather, eat a pinecone or poop a pinecone?" He ask

"Typical dead brain. I'd rather poop a pinecone" I said

"Why?" He ask

"Well If I eat a pinecone, it may hurt my throat and I cannot talk but if I pooped a pinecone, only my butt will hurt"

"I wish you'd eat a pinecone then" He said as I glared at him

"Jason would you rather be 4'5 or 7.7?" I ask

"Ummmm 7.7" he said

"Why?"

"Well I'd rather be taller than shorter. It's _that _simple thals" he said slowly as if I was stupid

"Piper would you rather watch your parents hypothetically have sex every day of your life, or join in once to stop it?' He ask as we all laughed really hard because of Pipers facial expression

"Gross, but to be honest, when I was younger, my mom stayed with me for 2 years, miraculously and I did here a lot of moaning and her yelling to push harder, I always thought they were playing tag but thinking about it now…I'm not so sure" She said looking pale

"Answer the question!" Connor Stoll said rudely

"Well I rather watch my parent's have sex everyday" She said

"Connor would you rather change gender evey time you sneeze or not be able to tell between a muffin and a baby?"

"umm the second one cuz I don't do losing my manhood and good looks" He said

"You don't have either, but you do have a pussy" Clarisse said "well at least you act like you have one"

"Well you have Penis"

"Go fuck off, stoll"

"You're such a dude I bet you'll die a virgin and not the Artemis good kind, the shameful lonely type"

"Well I'll have you know me and Chris fuck _a lot_"

"Yeah until you weep your eyes because its too 'emotional'" Connor said putting quotation marks with his hands

"We fuck so hard, in fact his Penis is hard, long and manly and they are hu-" She said before Chris bolted up red

"Darling breathe, we don't talk about my balls so openly" He said as Clarisse puffed

"Travis would you rather, Kiss Katie right now or slide down a big razorblade in a pool of alcohol?" Connor ask his brother

" Slide down a razorblade in a pool of alcohol" He said as Katie's eyes filled with tears

"Do you hate me that much?" She said

"No i-"

"Today I thought we were finally going to be friends. I was an idiot to think so, I thought just maybe. But you would rather die than kiss me" She said running out

"I have to go aft-" He started

"No let her clam down" I said

"Ok" He said

"Hey!" Grover and Juniper came in. They said some of the trees outside our house was getting sick so they needed to care for it

"Ok well Truth or Dare Nico" Grover said

"Umm we're playing Would you rather but Dare" he said

"ok I dare you to kiss Thalia and tell us how the kiss felt. The kiss have to be on the lips for 30 seconds" Grover said as Nico shrugged. He grabbed my face and brought my lips to his. It was amazing and electricity was radiating me. Fireworks was everywhere and it was like a magnetic force was pulling me to him for more. After exactly 30 seconds he pulled away and turned to everyone emotionlessly

"Nothing, I felt nothing, it was just a kiss no biggie" He said and that moment every bone in my body broke, but my heart didn't, it was burnt to ashes, Why should I care what a stupid son of hades had to say? Why am I so sad? Why do I care? I kept asking myself but I didn't show it, I just sat there. Nico turned to me. What an idiot

"Thalia truth or dare" He said

"Truth" I whispered

"Do you like someone?" He ask

"Well I did, but just some time ago he will never like me back" I said as my vision clouded, I couldn't handle it so I ran out to my room and I locked the door only to find another sobbing figure.

"Katie?"

"Oh hi Thalia" She sobbed "What happened to you?" and so I told her what Nico said, After I finished explaining we were both crying more

"I can't belive Travis would say something like that and Nico is a grade A ass!" She cried

"Yeah I don't get guys" I say

"Thalia may I stay here the night, I don't want to face Travis" She said

"Sure" I said as we both layed on the bed. For once Katie Gardner's company calmed me down knowing another broken friend was with me

* * *

Nico's P.O.V.

"You asshole!" Annabeth yelled

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? BOTH OF YOU IN FACT, YOU BROKE TWO GIRLS IN ONE NIGHT! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? THALIA IS FOOLISH SHE COULD BE DOING SOMETHING STUPID, KATIE TOO!" she yelled as both me and travis looked down on the floor with shame.

"I'm going to find them" She huffed a second later she stormed back in

"STOLL!" She yelled grabbing his ear

"ow, ow, ow, ow watch it" He said as the rest of us trailed behind

"What was that for?" he said rubbing his ears

"Pick this door now!" She ordered

"Fine fine" He said as he brought a bobby pin from his pocket. In a few seconds the door opened

"No one come in ok or I swear to the gods I'll make your life worse than hades!" she walked in and came out locking the door once more

"they're both asleep}" She said

"But that's my room too!"I complained

"Too bad!" She said

"Then where am I going to sleep?" I asked. Percy came back with a wooden board with nails on them

"On this" He said handing me the piece of wood

"Dude no way!" I said

"Then the couch" Annabeth growled

"Fine lemme just send everyone back!" I said

After shadow travelling all our fellow campers back to Camp Half-Blood I came back exhausted. I stumbled onto the couch and I fell asleep with one thing on my mind

I need to be back on Thalia Grace, good graces

* * *

**This chapter was filler, next will be I dunno more on the plot, I just felt like the campers should be a part of the story but the couples won't form this only several chapters in, cuz they don't know a lot about each other. Also I'm starting this thing where I'll ask you a question related to the series and you have to answer it. The first person who answers it and gets it correct will get a small teaser for next chappie.**

**Question of the chapter- ****In the book "The Titan's Curse" how old is Percy Jackson by the END of the book?**

**I love you guys please R&R cuz it means a lot to me. I love them more than Nico love Black.**

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


	5. Athena The Greek Mythology Teacher

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm bored to death. I just finished watching Megan and Liz's Stage it and they were fantabulous. Thanks for the reviews :P**

**Booklover2016-WHAT LEO AND CLAYPSO? I was too mad at rick to finish the book I'm only up to where Nico and Jason were with cupid cuz I could NOT accept it. MY HYPERVENTILATING'S BACK I AM NOT OK AND NOOOO IM A LEYNA AND THALICO FAN. HOW DARE HE! I AM OUTRAGED! FIRST HE LEAVES US WITH A BLOODY CLIFFHANGER THEN DECIDES IT WOULD BE NICE TO BREAK ALL OUR OTP'S! SERIOUSLY RICK YOU ARE NOT APHRODITE, BECAUSE SHE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN HAPPY ABOUT THIS! THANK GODS WE STILL HAVE HOPE FOR TRATIE. Sorry I'm just really mad anyways your friend watched mean girls? It's like my all time favorite chick flick. I have so many lines I love especially 'if you're from Africa then why are you white?' bahahahaha I love that. Thanks for your reviews!**

**Guest- I'm sorry at the end of the book he's 14 but for most of the book he's 13. Either of those answers would have been correct but thanks for trying! **

**BACK TO MY ANGRY RAMBLE I HATE YOU RICK YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING TO MAKE IT UP TO US! OR I SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYS YOU WON'T LIVE TO MESS ANOTHER COUPLE UP! YES I AM WORSE THAN APHRODITE SO BEWARE! U KNOW EVER SINCE PERCY I NEVER LIKE CALYPSO AND I WAS RIGHT! All pity and love for her is LOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGG GOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNEEE NADA. I HATE THAT BITCH… Ok im feeling better and after all she called Leo a scrawny boy so I give her that, but lets hope Leo never goes back to her island. Pshh I am not insane. Ok on to the chapter.**

**Also I've been listening to All time Low and they're amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I soooo own PJO. Yeah I thought it was fun to you know, make leo wash up on calypso's island and you know make thalico practically impossible. Psshh ARE YOU FRICKIN INSANE? After my long rant on me not liking Rick very much at moment I think we've established that I am mad at him therefore I am not rick and I am not dissing myself. **

**(Also if you got the teaser I'm just gonna change some things cuz I realized how bad I am at riddles)**

* * *

Chapter 5: Athena The Greek Mythology Teacher

Thalia's P.O.V.

"Thalia wake up right now it's an emergency!" Somebody was shaking me so I opened my eyes and I saw Annabeth

"What is so important that you need to wake me up at 5 in the fucking morning?" I groaned

"It's not 5 it's 5:05" She said as if it made a difference

"Get to the point" I said

"Well we need to have a meeting about our mission. We had a whole day of fun yesterday but the real shit goes down today" She said

"OK but what about Katie here?" I said pointing to Katie who was still asleep

"Well I thought we can let here have breakfast, let Nico shadow travel her home then we can start the meeting"

"Fine, KATIE!" I yelled

"Who died?" She shot up immediately

"Nobody but we're having breakfast, then sending you home, it's 5 so let's hope Miranda fend off Chiron" Annabeth said

"Ok!' She said. We both went into the bathroom and Katie was right, we both looked like crap so I went to our closet which Katie cooed at. I put on some foundation and concealer on so we looked normal, I did the same makeup as yesterday while Katie and Annabeth wore natural makeup. Annabeth lend her some clothes because it turns out we both wore each-others clothes and we both agreed Green wasn't my color and Black wasn't hers. I wore something more normal today because well, the suit yesterday turns out attracted a lot of attention. Today I just wore a shirt that said death to Barbie with a Barbie head, and a spear through the bitch's head. On top I wore a Black leather jacket, some leather pants and the same 5 inch heels. Katie wore a Green crop top, some skinny jeans and some black pumps, her hair was braided into a fishtail braid, and a flower crown was on her head. Such a Demeter child. Annabeth wore a black tube top with a red checkered shirt on top and some shorts on and she wore some red Dr. Martens. Her hair was braided into a half crown which complimented her curls really well and we all looked great. Once we headed down the kitchen I decided to cook.

"What do you guys want?" I ask

"I'll have whatever you're having" Annabeth said

"Oh Cereal!" Katie said jumping up and down

"Grab it youself" I said as I started making an All English breakfast. I finished in 15 minutes and we sat down on the bar stool.

"So what about the boys?" Katie ask

"Oh we'll just make them oatmeal" I said

"Why oatmeal?" she said with a confused look

"Well they don't like oatmeal so we'll force them to choke it down" I said mischievously

"Oh can I make the oatmeal!" She said

"Sure but don't add milk, sugar or anything that will make it taste better" Annabeth said quickly as Katie grinned

"Ok I'll wake up Percy and you'll do Nico. While you make the oatmeal" She said to me

"K" I said walking to the couch. I was still mad at Nico so I was gonna make this fun. He was sprawled on the retainer shirtless. He looked really young and those abs again, I just stood there staring until I realized I need to wake him up. I jumped on him and starts slapping him from cheek to cheek really hard

"WAKE UP YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU HAVE PENGLISH BREAKFAST! BUT YOU'RE NOT FORGIVEN!" I yelled

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" He yelled really loudly as I just sat on him laughing

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR? A SIMPLE WAKE UP WAS NOT ENOUGH?" He shouted

" No I'm still mad at you" I said

"I'm sorry but why were you mad at me? You don't like _like _me do you?" He said looking at me weirdly

"No I just felt like crap." I said as he still looked at me in disbelief

"Well girls PMS when they have their period k?" I lied. I did not have my period

"Oh ok" He said buying my lie

"I'm sorry, let's just forget about this stupid fight k?" He said smiling as I nodded

"So there's really an English breakfast all ready for me?" He ask really excitedly

"Suuure" I said

"Yay!" He said then I realized I was still sitting on him. We both were turning red

"Umm Pinecone face? You're on me" He said

"Oh right" I said getting off as he walked up to get ready. 5 minutes later he came back down wearing something similar to yesterday. He looked great, Percy was behind him with Annabeth next to him, his face was red but it wasn't as obvious as Nico because Nico has pale skin while Percy's are tan. I grinned knowing Annabeth woke him up like I did too.

"You girls are the worst" Percy groaned

"What? It was a small slap" Annabeth said

"SMALL? IT WAS SOO PAINFUL!" He yelled as me and Annabeth laughed

"Well at least you got a slap! I got 10 slaps!" Nico said, we laughed even harder. We walked into the kitchen Katie was there smiling.

"Breakfast!" She sing songed

"Where's my English breakfast? You said I had English breakfast!" Nico said

"Yeah and you promised me blue pancakes!" Percy complained

"Opps, we ate it all!" Me and Annabeth said

"What is this shit?" Percy ask

"Oatmeal now chop chop!" Katie said

As the boys ate their breakfast slowly. It was 6 so we decided Katie should go but someone decided to IM us

"Drew?" We all asked

"Hey! So umm news Chiron said Katie and Travis have to join you mission" She said

"Oh wait Travis?" Katie spat

"Yep also I'm here to kinda help you" Drew said as we looked at her suspiciously

"Well I used to go this school so I can help you find the culprit but I have to tell you some of the infobut I won't give you everything cuz I only know what the gossip says. It's like me digging the surface while you dig the entire grave" She said

"How do you know so much?" I ask

"Cuz I'm Drew!" She said "Ok fine I charm speaked everyone to tell me"

"What happened to the stone cold bitch and what did you do to her?" Annabeth said

"My boyfriend broke up with me, saying I was too heartless and no one will love a bitch" She said sadly

"OK so tell us what to do" Percy said ignoring her last comment

"Well you have to tell me the first person you're investigating on dumbass" She said rolling her eyes

"Oh umm Jason" He said

"Dude no!" I whacked him on the arm

"Owww and yes I know he's your brother but we have to be sure!" He said

"Well fine, he's the virgin captain of the basketball team, he has a close relationship with Hera, he has a undying crush for Piper Mclean, He was once caught stealing some circuit wire and microchips from the science and tech room" she said

"anything else?" Annabeth ask

"nope you will have to figure out the rest. Good luck and by the way your friends are coming down soon" She said waving her hand through the mist.

"Soo is there breakfast?" Leo yawned as Reyna slapped him on his arm

"What?' He said

"Don't be so rude. They let you stay here over night and all you do is demand things from them, you moron." She said then she turned to us "Don't worry we'll cook and I take you guys ate already?" She said as we all nodded. Soon after everyone came down, they went home to quickly change and eat. The rest of us all went to our car then we realize Katie is with us and the Porsche has only 4 seats. I'm pretty sure Travis will be at school. Just when I was thinking of all the possible scenarios would happen a two seated black convertible Ferrari appeared. Instantly me and Nico ran over to it

"DIBS!" We both yelled in sync as the other 3 shrugged

"You can have it, Katie and Travis can ride with us in the future, after all they have better taste in music" She said as we both scowled

"Lets go" Nico said getting in the drivers seat. He quickly turned on the radio and Royals came on, I loved that song so I stopped him from changing the song

(_Thalia-Italic_)

_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy_

_But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

_My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_

_But every song's like:  
Gold teeth  
Grey Goose  
Tripping in the bathroom  
Bloodstains  
Ball gowns  
Trashing the hotel room_

_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

_But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash_

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

_ooh ooh oh ooh  
We're better than we've every dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen_

_ooh ooh oh ooh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair_

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

After I san that I looked at Nico who was smiling to himself

"What?" I ask

"Well I was just wondering why do we demigods sing so damn well" He said

"Oh this is because Apollo can tune people's vocal chords. He ranks the demigods by their voices. If he hates you, you'll sound like a dying horse, if he likes you he'll give you the voice of an angel" I said not hesitating

"How the hades did you know that?" He ask

"Well, back when we first started training because we're the big three children we get taught by the gods right?" As he nodded "Yeah well my dad requested I take the history of music class and sadly all of the classes starts and ends with a haiku" I said as Nico smirked

"My dad requested I take archery lesson's as well as sword fight, and hand to hand combat" He said as I rolled my eyes, how typical of him to brag how he didn't need to learn music. He drove silently for 5 minutes until we stopped for the red light and we heard a coldplay song and we saw the Porsche and Percy was driving and he stupidly smiled and waved at us

"Hey, guys, look it's Thalia and Nico!" He said happily

"NOW YOU PLAY GOOD MUSIC!" Me and Nico yelled in unision

* * *

Percy's P.O.V.

When we arrived school we all went to Greek Class and we prepared our self for a soured looking old lady but we found a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and intense gray eyes, she was wearing those formal business-y type suits for woman which complimented her tan legs. I looked at the class and the guys were all gaping at her drooling while the girls wore jealous scowls yet curious looks to see our reactions. I gulped

"Athena?" I sqeaked

"Perseus" She said coldly

"Nico" She said in a _slightly_ warmer tone

"Katie" She said fondly

"Thalia!" She said hugging Thalia who looked kinda scared

"Darling!" She said to Annabeth who smiled brightly

"Mom what are you doing here?" She asked astonished as Athena answered us in our heads

_Well that awful woman were teaching you all the wrong mythology and she said my daughter was wrong! How dare she! So I decided to let her have a 'long vacation' and jump in as your teacher! _She said as I started sweating, I do not even want to know what she did to our previous teacher. Bitch can fight!

_PERSEUA JACKSON SHOW SOME RESPECT _she glared at me as all five of us winced, I guess she yelled in all our heads

"Take your seats" she said

"Are we starting now? You've been staring at them. Are you sure you don't belong in a physiatrist?" Calypso said as Athena glared at Calypso who instantly shut up. Suddenly a owl came through the window and pooped on her head then flew away again. Nobody laughed except us five

"OK so I'm Mrs. Chase and I will be your Greek Mythology teacher for a while" She said

"Well can we call you Ms. Hottie Legs?" Said one of the perverts

"You show any sign of disrespect and don't expect to see a single grade from me" She said as the boys instantly got serious

"Ok so this year you will be a lot more involved with Demigods rather than the gods. In PE you will learn how to fight, which I will be teaching and we will have a little school trip, to go to New York Long Beach to see this campsite where if Demigods would've trained they would have been in that place. This Camp is a special camp for ADHD children so they will do rather strange things. It's also a Greek Based camp" She said as our eyes widened

Are you crazy you're gonna show them Camp Half-Blood? What about our weapons? I said to Athena in my head

_No worries, I arranged the trip so you guys can have a rest from your long quest but the trip won't be here until the end of the semester. I also asked Hecate to make things look different from the mist. _She said

Ok then I said to her as she visibly rolled her eyes

"I understand you have PE next right?" She asked us as we all nodded our heads

"Well you shall change now and you will have 2 hours of sword fighting instead" She said as we all rushed out of the classroom. Once we all got changed we sat in the gym to wait for Athena who came back in a grey juicy hoodie and short shorts courtesy of Aphrodite of course , suddenly someone burst into the gym "

"SWEET MOTHER OF ZEUS I'M FUCKED!" a dark curly haired boy came in

"STOLL GO CHANGE AND SIT DOWN!" Athena yelled

"Yes Lady Athena" he said quickly. I looked at Katie who was scowling. She was still mad at Travis. We all knew she had a speck of feelings towards him. We waited in silence for 2 minutes when Travis came back in the right attire

"Lady I'm sorry, the stupid driver wanted to stop for gas" He said panting

"No Travis, you wanted Mcdonalds which wasn't convenient but you managed to persuade the driver to turn around" she said as Travis went red

"Ok so who have experience with a sword before?" She said

_Not you six_ she said to all of us and we all gave her a small nod

Only 3 peoples hands went up. 2 hands came from Calypso and Richelle and the third came from Danny, the man hoe

"alright well we will need you to demonstrate for us and you can choose your partners" She said as those 3 wore smug grins at us

"um miss before we start, why are _you _a _girl _teaching us sword fighting?" Danny ask as Athena's eyes blazed on fire. I bit back a laugh, the dumbass should be scared shitless, not only is Athena the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy but she's also the bane of why feminism exists.

"You little ass! You know what I'll pick your partner for you!" She said

"fine" He said

"Percy, go and Don't. Hold. Back" She said as Danny smirked

"Wow seriously? An easier opponent than I thought he doesn't even know how to sword fight" He said as I smiled.

"Danny get your sword, Percy just use Riptide" She said as Danny went to get a wooden sword

"No you'll use this one!' She said handing him a real one. His eyes widened.

"It's real?" He ask nervously

"Yes" She said impatiently

"How bout this loser here?: he said as I got my pen out

"Ahahah! A pen? You get sword fighting requires an actual sword right?" he said laughing then I uncapped riptide

"Woah' He said stepping back. He instantly charged at me. I rolled my eyes standing there, I'm practically fighting a 3 year old, I quickly blocked his hit, the slashed at him, which he sadly couldn't block, he stepped back and charged again, this time I did a basic disarming move and he dropped his sword

"Very good Perseus, now Calypso you and Annabeth shall fight as for Richelly you'll be against Thalia"

"Ooh I'm against Miss know-it-all" Calypso mocked

"This should be easy" She said as they both grabbed a sword from Athena

"Not so sure, but no worries, I'll go easy on you" Annabeth said in return

"Suure" She said and she went to hit Annabeth in a surprisingly good aim. She was pretty good for a mortal, but nowhere near demigods/top spy levels. Annbeth did a front flip over Calypso and landed perfectly, she kicked Calypso in the face then used her sword to disarm Calypso who was sporting a pretty bad bruise on her cheek. Next was Richelle who was so bad Thalia didn't need to use her sword at all. We just laughed and for the rest of the lesson we spared each other, which was much better for us because we had the right standards. Travis and Katie were stuck with each other and right now Katie was winning. Damn that girl was determined, I guess she was still hurt with what Travis said. I looked over at Athena who had an amused expression on her face, I'm guessing she's looking in their head.

"Hey Athena" I hissed a she scowled at me

"What sea-spawn" She said rudely

"Well I want to know what are Travis and Katie thinking. Like maybe they have feelings for each other?" I asked

"Who do you think I am, Aphrodite?" She said

"Umm well just asking" I said

"If you must know, Travis is thinking how beautiful Katie is with her determined look, he thinks she look sexy and he's really sorry for what he said earlier on. Katie is thinking how stupid Travis is, she thought they were just starting to be friends and she didn't even complained after giving him a kiss but she thinks she was right, Travis is a man whore and he's better of sucking Hera's dick" Athena said

"Hera does not have male genitals" I said

"Yes but Katie doesn't like Hera very much and I can't say I disagree" She said "Now sea spawn get away from me and go spar with someone else"

"Yes Lady Athena" I said walking off.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

The rest of the day went by slowly and it was boring. Finally it was Greek Club so we have to introduce Travis and Katie formally. We walked into the classroom and I decided to sit between Aleerah and Thalia cuz well, a goth and a punk? Me happy! Percy and Annabeth stood in front of the class with Travis and Katie standing there. Katie was looking at the floor and Travis was grinning

"What godly parent?" Jason said smiling. They've met the previous night and he was cool with them

"I'm the Son of Hermes and to prove it, I hope you're missing these" He said then he opened his backpack and dumped a bunch of wallets onto a table

"How did you do that?" Jason said astonished by Travis's stealing skills

"Son of the God of Thieves" he said smirking

"OK you?" Jason gestured to Katie

"Daughter of Demeter" She said then she loosely tangles Jason in vines as we all laughed

"Well remind me to never get on your bad side" He said then went to sit with Piper

"What do we usually do?" Katie ask

"Well we like to share news and such" Piper said but then a loud BANG!

"That came from outside!" Reyna yelled.

Percy looked at me, Thalia, Annabeth, Travis and Katie. We all nodded and went outside only to be greeted by 10 _Empousai._ They all had flaming hair, pale skin, red eyes, fangs, one prosthetic bronze leg and one donkey leg. I gulped knowing this is the true form of a _Empousai_ when they are feeding of men. We all took out or weapons.

"DINNER!" They screeched. Katie used her vines and tied the _Empousai _nearest to me. I use my stygian iron sword, I stabbed that _empousai. _I turned to see another one coming at me, I beheaded it and I saw Travis battling the last one then quickly stabbed it. We were all covered in gold dust. We exploded into laughter

"OMG they were so easy to kill!" Annabeth said between laughs

"they were like omg dinner! Then they charged and ba bam! They're dead!" Thalia said

"I'm Hungry" Travis said as Katie quickly grew a Strawberry bush and gave us each 10 strawberries.

"Here now don't complain" She said then we all went back to the classroom. We stopped in front of the door frame as the other demigods looked at us shocked

"What were those things?" Jason asked us

"What? Oh right you're roman, well those were _empousai_" Thalia said throwing her arm around her brother

"Oh" he said as she offer him a strawberry

For the rest of Greek and Latin club, we just explained some of the Greek monsters we have, then we went home. Me and Thalia was in the Ferrari again and the other four in the Porsche. Katie was still mad at Travis who annoyed us so much by saying sorry again and again. We walked into the living room and saw Aphrodite sitting there smiling

"HI OMG! TRATIE PERCABETH AND THALICO IN ONE ROOM!" She squealed

"What the Hades was that?" I said

"Never mind. I'm here to show you Katie and Travis's Room!" She said

"Wait we're sharing a room?" Katie asked horrified

"Yes and you'll be sharing wardrobes with the girls." She said walking upstairs. She swung opened the door and the room was beautiful, not to me, but to the 2 dimwits. It was lime green, yellow, and purple. A king sized poster bed was there decorated with real vines and so were most of the furniture there.

"Well there's purple so I'm cool" Travis said as Katie ran to the bed and jumped on it

"Travis look over there." Aphrodite said pointing to a large cabinet. He opened it and there was a bunch of pranking stuff, we all groaned as Travis hugged Aphrodite

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he said

"Well bye!" She said poofing out of the room causing Travis to fall.

"Enjoy the floor" I said before walking off

* * *

**So here it is! I kinda have writers block so yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda a filler again but meh. **

**Question of the Chapter- Name 10 Roman Gods**

**Good luck and Please R&R because it means a lot to me. **

**Xoxo**

**Nicole**


End file.
